Chanyeol
by Bunnie B
Summary: Mereka mengatakan bahwa anak yang akan diasuhnya adalah seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahun yang bersemangat dan selalu mematuhi aturan. tapi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun yang bersemangat dan selalu mematuhi aturan. anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini bahkan tidak dapat bernafas. [CHANBAEK] [GS FOR UKE]
1. The Doll

**Chanyeol**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

" _ **Namanya Chanyeol dan dia anak yang selalu mematuhi peraturan."**_

 **.**

 **Warning[!]: Typo, GS for uke, yang gak kuat silahkan close tab.**

 **.**

 **Note: _a remake from The Boy_** **_(Movie)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya keluar dari mobil yang dinaikinya, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendadak tubuhnya merasakan hal aneh.

"Kau bekerja untuk rumah ini?"

Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapatkan supir taksi yang mengantarkannya berbicara padanya. Supir taksi itu tampak seperti pria berumur 50 tahun keatas, terlihat dari rambutnya yang berwarna putih dan kulitnya yang mengendur.

"Aku baru saja bekerja, ini hari pertamaku."

Supir taksi yang tengah menurunkan barang-barangnya itu terhenti, menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Kau apa?" tanyanya

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya, memandang sekeliling rumah dengan tatapan semangat. Baekhyun sangat senang saat perusahaa tempat dirinya bekerja memintanya untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini. Baekhyun bekerja disebuah perusahaan pengasuh anak.

"Aku baru kerja disini hari ini, mereka memintaku untuk mengasuh putra mereka."

Supir taksi itu tidak berkata apa-apa, ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sayang sekali rumah sebesar ini terlihat sangat menyeramkan."

Baekhyun terlonjak saat bagasi mobil ditutup dengan keras, supir taksi itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah tertatih. Gadis itu menebak jika kaki supir itu bermasalah, mungkin penyakit orang tua maka dari itu dia berjalan pincang.

"Jika aku jadi kau nona, aku akan menolak ini dan tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku kemari."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, supir taksi segera masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tanda tanya yang besar. Namun gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya dan melangkah menuju pintu besar berwarna coklat dengan corak yang sangat aneh.

Berkali-kali gadis itu mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada sahutan, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu besar yang ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun tau ia lancang, tapi ia sudah mengetuk beberapa kali dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Hallo, apa ada orang?" pekiknya

Ia tidak mendengarkan jawaban, maka dengan langkah ragu-ragu ia memutuskan untuk masuk lebih dalam. Sembari memperhatikan sekeliling, Baekhyun kembali mencoba memanggil pemilik rumah.

"Apa pemilik rumah sedang keluar? Tapi aku datang sesuai dengan jam perjanjian kami." Gumamnya, "Hallo.."

Kaki-kakinya menaiki anak tangga dengan lambat, rumah ini tampak begitu aneh dimatanya. Terlalu besar dan terlalu sepi. "Kemana semua penghuninya? Apa tidak ada pembantu di rumah sebesar ini?"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, dihadapannya saat ini terpajang sebuah potret keluarga yang sangat besar. Baekhyun yakin jika itu potret keluarga karena disana ada sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak laki-laki. Sudut bibirnya tertarik perlahan, hatinya menghangat melihat potret itu mengingat orang tuanya sudah meninggal.

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjelajah rumah, perhatiannya kembali teralihkan saat melihat salah stau pintu ruangan terbuka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Kamar itu cukup luas, banyak mainan anak kecil didalamnya dengan kursi goyang diletakkan ditengah-tengah ruangan. Baru saja tangannya ingin menyentuh salah satu mainan yang ada disana ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh Astaga!" serunya

Seseorang yang menyentuh pundak Baekhyun tak kalah terkejut dengan gadis itu, bahkan orang itu sampai harus mengusap dadanya.

"Oh maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun saat melihat laki-laki yang tadi mengejutkannya mengusap dadanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, aku minta maaf Nona telah mengagetkanmu."

"Ah tidak.. aku seharusnya.. kau tau? Aku masuk tanpa izin di rumah seseorang."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum jenaka, "Aku rasa itu tidak masalah, aku sering melakukannya juga dan Tuan rumahnya tidak terlihat keberatan."

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, merasa aneh dengan ucapan laki-laki dihadapannya. "Tuan dan Nyonya Park memintaku untuk menjemputmu. Silahkan ikuti aku, mereka sudah menunggu diruang tamu."

"Apa kau bekerja disini?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan, ketika mereka akan menuruni tangga Baekhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat potret keluarga yang terpajang disana.

"Ya, aku orang yang akan membelikan segala keperluan dirumah ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ah~jadi kita akan bertemu setiap harinya?" gadis itu kembali bertanya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baek Hyun. Kau?"

Laki-laki itu berhenti melangkah, ia memutar tubuhnya tersenyum hangat kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun-ssi."

"Begitupun denganku Baekhyun-ssi." Sehun menepuk tangannya, "Nah, ini dia." Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu membuka pintu yang menghubungan mereka dengan ruang tamu. "Itu mereka." Bisiknya.

Disana berdiri seorang wanita dengan gaun merah dan seorang pria dengan _tuxedo_ hitam, jangan lupakan rambut putih memenuhi kepala sang pria. Lalu ditengah-tengah mereka terdapat sebuah _single sofa_ dengan motif bunga-bunga.

Pria dan wanita itu membalikkan tubuh mereka, tersenyum saat mendapati Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu bersama Sehun. Mereka berdua sangat mirik dengan potret yang tadi dilihat oleh dirinya.

"Hai Tuan Oh, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa wanita dengan gaun merah dengan ramah. "Apa kau yang bernama Byun Baek Hyun?" wanita itu bertanya

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi salam kepada tuan rumah. Setelah mengenalkan dirinya wanita itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Ini suamiku, ayah dari Chanyeol."

"Selamat siang Tuan."

Tuan Park tersenyum ramah, membalas sapaan Baekhyun juga dengan ramah. Baekhyun pikir ia sudah diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga ini semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kemarilah, ayo berkenalan dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anak asuhnya. Apakah anak asuhnya menggemaskan? Penurut atau pembangkang. Ah membayangkannya saja membuat Baekhyun senang.

Namun apa yang dipikirkannya tentang Chanyeol ternyata salah. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya begitu saat ia melihat seperti apa wujud Chanyeol.

Matanya membulat dan wanita itu tertawa, namun lama kelamaan tawa itu menghilang saat melihat ekspresi Tuan dan Nyonya Park hanya diam memandangnya aneh. Mata Baekhyun secara bergantian menatap Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di _single sofa_ dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia terus melakukan hal itu sampai pada akhirnya matanya dan mata milik Sehun saling bertabrakan.

"I-itu Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ya, bukankah ia bocah yang manis? Dia adalah anak kesayanganku. _Aigoo~_ Chanyeolku."

Nyonya Park merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup salah satu pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tau harus berkata apa, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal untuknya. Apa ini sungguhan atau kedua orang tua itu hanya ingin mengerjainya saja?

Dikontrak mengatakan Chanyeol adalah seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun yang sangat bersemangat dan mematuhi aturan, tapi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun yang bersemangat dan mematuhi aturan. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal.

"Mulai saat ini kau akan bermain dengan Chanyeol selama kami pergi." Ucap Nyonya Park menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi kepalanya mengangguk.

 _ **Aku tidak mungkin menjadi penjanga untuk sebuah boneka anak laki-laki.**_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please^^**


	2. The Rule

Setelah meletakkan semua barang-barang miliknya dikamar, Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya, ia memijat pangkal hidungnya sendiri. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pening dan berat memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti. Mengurus boneka dan menganggapnya seperti anak kecil benar-benar tak masuk akal untuknya.

"Aku rasa aku mendadak gila." Gumamnya

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun melompat, terkejut dengan kehadiran Tuan Park yang tiba-tiba. Merasa dirinya sudah lebih tenang, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Tuan Park untuk turun kebawah, bertemu dengan Nyonya Park dan Chanyeol. Membicarakan tentang hal yang akan ia lakukan selama Tuan dan Nyonya Park pergi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

" _ **Namanya Chanyeol dan dia anak yang selalu mematuhi peraturan."**_

 **.**

 **Warning[!]: Typo, GS for uke, yang gak kuat silahkan close tab.**

 **.**

 **Note: huee minta maaf buat chapter sebelumnya. Semalam itu udah ngantuk banget tapi maksa buat update karena udah lama gak update. Jadi gak sempat edit dan gak nyempetin buat note, pikiran tuh udah update—tidur—update—tidur. FF ini itu bisa dibilang** _ **remake**_ **dari film horror yang judulnya** _ **the boys**_ **walau gak semua adegan difilm sama dengan di FF. intinya saya minta maaf untuk kesalahan yang saya buat di chap 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ketika pintu ruang tamu terbuka pemandangan pertama yang masuk kedalam retina Baekhyun adalah istri dari Tuan Park tengah menggendong boneka bernama Chanyeol, mengusap punggung boneka itu pelan seolah tengah menenangkan boneka itu.

"Sayang.", Nyonya Park menoleh, wanita paruh baya itu mendekat dan memberikan boneka bernama Chanyeol itu kedalam gendongan Tuan Park. "Bisa kau bawa Chanyeol berkeliling sebentar sayang? Buat ia mengerti bahwa gadis ini akan menjadi pengasuh barunya."

Setelah Tuan Park tidak terlihat lagi, Nyonya Park langsung membicarakan apa saja yang harus dilakukan Baekhyun selama mereka pergi. Apa yang boleh dilakukan gadis itu dan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan gadis itu.

"Chanyeol sangat suka mendengarkan music ketika belajar dan kau harus memutarkan music dengan keras, harus keras. Kau mengerti?", Nyonya Park memutar tubuhnya, Baekhyun yang kebetulan berjalan di belakang wanita itu terkejut hingga harus memberhentikan langkah kakinya secara mendadak.

"Ya, saya mengerti Nyonya."

Nyonya Park kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, kali ini mereka menuju kamar Chanyeol. "Chanyeol tidur pukul 9 dan bangunkan ia pukul 7. Saat sore hari kau bisa membacakan cerita untuknya dan saat makan biarkan Chanyeol memakan sendiri makanannya. Satu hal, tidak boleh ada yang boleh bertamu kecuali Sehun."

Nyonya besar itu kembali menghentikan langkah kakinya, mereka berdua saat ini berada di kamar milik Chanyeol. Nyonya Park melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada lalu mengusap kedua lengannya, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Sayang."

Keduanya memutar tubuh, raut wajah Nyonya Park kembali berubah. Ia tampak senang dan dengan semangat menghampiri putranya, mengambil alih boneka Chanyeol dari gendongan ayahnya.

"Ayah Chanyeol akan menjelaskan hal selanjutnya." Ucapnya pada Baekhyun, "Setelah selesai, kita akan makan siang bersama."

Tuan Park mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya, "Kita akan mengurus tentang hewan." Jelasnya, "Walaupun kami hanya tinggal bertiga dirumah sebesar ini, kami selalu menjaga rumahnya tetap bersih terutama dari tikus."

"Tikus?" tanya Baekhyun, kembali bertanya takut ia alat dengarnya memiliki masalah.

"Ya, tikus."

"Ya, tikus.. oke kenapa tikus? Maafkan saya sebelumnya Tuan, hanya saja saya pikir Chanyeol adalah.." ucapannya terhenti karena Tuan Park mengambil sebuah perangkap tikus dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mendadak Baekhyun mual melihat bangkai tikus yang di pegang oleh Tuan Park.

"Chanyeol takut pada tikus, ia tidak menyukainya. Jadi kuharap kau mengerti."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, membuka kantong sampah yang di pegangnya agar Tuan Park bisa memasukan bangkai tikus kedalamnya. Setelah selesai dengan tikus, perjalanan mereka berlanjut. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Tuan Park menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin mnegatakan sesuatu Nona Byun."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau percaya bahwa putra kami selalu ada dirumah ini bersama kita. Kau, hanya percaya jika dia ada dan semuanya akan aman."

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut, tetapi gadis itu tidak ingin mengecewakan Tuan barunya hingga ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kupikir itu saja. Ayo masuk kedalam."

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

Suara barang-barang yang dibanting kelantai menyambut pagi gadis yang tengah menyisir rambutnya saat ini. Baekhyun merupakan orang yang sangat mudah penasaran, karena itu ia menghentikan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya dan memilih untuk mencari sumber kegaduhan yang ditangkap oleh telinganya.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya adalah pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dengan barang-barang berantakan disana sini. Kamar yang Baekhyun tempati memang berhadapan dengan kamar yang di tempati Chanyeol, Nyonya Park berkata jika itu akan memudahkan tugas Baekhyun untuk mengawasi Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan Chanyeol!" Erangan Nyonya Park masuk kedalam telinganya, Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ingin melihat lebih jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" suara Nyonya Park yang terdengar sangat frustasi membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jangan seperti ini, ibu akan meninggalkanmu. Tolong Chanyeol!" Nyonnya Park mengusap wajahnya frustasi, masih belum menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa iba berinisiatif untuk menghampiri, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Tuan Park yang sudah berdiri disebrangnya sambil meletakkan jari telunjukknya di mulut.

"Ikut aku." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

Kedua orang itu akhirnya berjalan menjauhi kamar Chanyeol, "Chanyeol hanya merasa marah karena orang tuanya akan pergi berlibur. Kau tau terkadang anak-anak seperti itu bukan?"

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk, "Terkadang adikku akan melakukan hal gila agar ayah dan ibuku tidak pergi kencan, itu yang dilakukan anak-anak normal." Ucapnya, " _Tapi anakmu tidak normal Tuan._ " Batinnya menimpal.

Tuan Park menghentikan langkah kakinya, matanya menatap tajam Baekhyun tak suka dengan perkata yang Baekhyun lontarkan sebelumnya. "Secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan putraku tidak normal begitu?"

Baekhyun kelabakan, tidak menyangkan jika Tuan Park mengetahui maksud dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan. "Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku Tuan. Karena Chanyeol normallah ia mengamuk ya kan?". Dewi Fortuna memang tengah berpihak padanya, karena Tuan Park tidak mempermasalahkannya, gadis itu mengusap dadanya merasa lega.

"Ini." Tuan Park menyodorkan beberapa kertas, "Ini adalah peraturan yang di ucapkan oleh Nyonya Park semalam, dia takut kau lupa dengan apa yang ia katakan semalam jadi ia membuatkannya untukmu. Kau bisa baca."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Lagi, aku ingatkan satu hal Nona Byun, perlakukan ia dengan apa yang ada diperaturan atau ia akan nakal padamu."

"Oh.. oke."

"Bagus, sekarang lebih baik kita turun karena aku dan istriku akan berangkat."

Nyonya Park sudah berada di lantai bawah dengan Chanyeol didalam gendongannya ketika Baekhyun dan Tuan park tiba. Tuan Park mempercepat langkah kakinya, menghampiri istri tercinta dan mengecup pucuk kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum melihatnya, ia mulai untuk berpikir secara positif tentang pasangan dihadapannya.

"Maafkan kami tidak bisa menemani untuk waktu yang lama Nona Byun. Jika masih ada pertanya yang ingin ditanyakan kau bisa menanyakannya pada Sehun."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya Tuan."

"Ayo sayang." Ucap Tuan Park, Nyonya Park mengangguk, dengan berat hati ia memberikan Chanyeol kedalam gendongan Baekhyun lalu memeluk gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya dengan wajah menyesal. Setelahnya ia dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari rumah, disusul oleh Tuan Park.

Baekhyun hanya berdiri dengan kepala penuh dengan tanda Tanya, mendadak suasana rumah berubah menjadi mencengkam dan ketika pintu ditutup sempurna rumah itu benar-benar sunyi dan dingin. Disejajarkannya boneka bernama Chanyeol itu dihadapannya, matanya menilik boneka itu dari kepala hingga kaki lalu kembali menatap mata boneka itu untuk beberapa menit.

"Aku benar-benar akan gila." Ucapnya sambil membawa boneka itu kelaintai atas dimana kamarnya berada, meletakkan boneka itu dengan kasar di kursi goyangnya dan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Tak menyadari seseorang berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan senyum mengerikan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Kembali saya minta maaf untuk kesalahan yang saya buat, bener deh waktu itu ngantuk dan gak kepikiran kesana. Saya minta maaf banget dan berterima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mengingatkan. Makasih ya^^  
**

 _ **Thanks for;  
sellyC, ByunJaehyunee, kiki, noName, Guest, d14napink, jmy0602, Byunae18, pinkeury, Tiara582, Park Beichan, rly, MiOS, chemistry4.**_

 _ **Review please**_ **?**


	3. The Dream

Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, masih merasa aneh dan bingung dengan apa yang dialaminya di rumah ini, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya, di bacanya lagi kertas "aturan" yang masih dipegangnya

 _Tidak boleh menerima tamu selain Sehun_

 _Jangan pernah meninggalkan_ _Chanyeol sendirian di rumah_

 _Simpan makanan dalam kulkas_

 _Jangan menutupi wajah Chanyeol dengan selimut_

 _Membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur_

 _Putar music dengan keras_

 _Membersihkan perangkap tikus setiap pagi hari_

 _Makanan dan keperluan lainnya hanya di antar oleh Sehun_

 _Jangan pernah membawa_ _Chanyeol keluar rumah_

 _Jangan kasar pada Chanyeol_

"Apa aku harus mengikuti aturan – aturan ini?" gumamnya. Yah, bagaimanapun ia telah dibayar mahal untuk perkerjaan ini. Aturan – aturan yang mungkin terasa konyol mengingat bahwa Chanyeol adalah boneka. Ya.. boneka yang di buat menyerupai anak laki-laki dengan hidung mancung mata bulat dan telinga lebar. Jika mungkin Chanyeol adalah nyata, ia pasti akan terlihat tampan pikirnya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel nya yang tersimpan dalam tas "Apa-apaan ini?" lirihnya kaget bercampur kecewa ketika ia melihat tidak ada sinyal di ponselnya. Disimpannya kembali ponselnya kedalam tas dan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Dibawanya kopi yang sudah dibuatnya kembali ke kamarnya dan duduk di dekat jendela.

Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan alam di tempat itu, begitu indah dan alami jika dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggalnya di kota yang selalu ramai. Tanpa terasa ia pun tertidur pulas, begitu pulasnya hingga siang pun berganti malam.

 **BRAAK!**

Terdengar suara pintu terbanting yang membuat Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Sehun? kau kah itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara keras.

Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau ternyata hari sudah berganti malam. Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan beranjak keluar. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban yang di dengarnya.

"Sehun?" kembali Baekhyun memanggil. Kali ini dengan lebih keras. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Karena penasaran Baekhyun mulai turun kelantai bawah dimana ruang tamu berada. Di sini masih gelap karena lampu belum di nyalakan. "Aneh" gumamnya lagi. Sesampainya ia di lantai bawah, Baekhyun menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Sehun datang, ia tidak melihat mobil Sehun di luar. Jadi suara apa yang di dengarnya tadi? Sambil meraba –raba dalam gelap Baekhyun berjalan mencari dimana tempat sakelar lampu berada.

" **Klik"** tapi tidak terjadi apa2, lampu tidak menyala.

" **klik,klik,Klik"** di tekan nya berulang kali.

"Aah, pasti rusak, harusnya aku periksa dulu tadi siang" katanya sedikit mengeluh. Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil lilin, ia tau ada lilin di sana, ia melihatnya tadi siang sewaktu membuat kopi. Dengan bersusah payah karena gelap akhirnya Baekhyun sampai juga di dapur, diambilnya lilin di atas rak dan mulai membakarnya. "Naah sudah agak mendingan" katanya

Di lihat nya kembali keluar karena masih penasaran dengan suara yang di dengarnya tadi. Lagi-lagi Hanya kesunyian yang di dapatnya. "Aah sudahlah. Mungkin aku bermimpi tadi" lanjutnya kesal.

Baekhyun pun berlalu, tapi langkahnya terhenti pada saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat lukisan keluarga di dinding. Ada seseuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan lukisan ini."

Baekhyun mulai mendekati lukisan tersebut, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Semakin dekat Baekhyun melihat lukisan tersebut, semakin kagum ia dengan lukisan itu. Tanpa sadar tangan nya mulai menyelusuri kanvas lukisan, terasa lembut di jarinya. Seperti ada satu kekuatan mistis yang membuat Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke lukisan itu. Baekhyun yakin kalau lukisan keluarga itu memang benar2 di lukis dari keadaan yang sebenarnya, yang berarti Chanyeol memang benar2 ada atau setidaknya pernah ada dalam rumah ini.

 **BRAAAK!**

Kembali terdengar suara pintu di banting. Kali ini dari lantai 2 tepatnya dari kamar Chanyeol. Hampir terlonjak Baekhyun mendengar suara tersebut. Ia menoleh ke lantai 2 tetapi hanya kegelapan yang di lihatnya. Gelap dan sepi. Sepi yang begitu mencekam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan keluar dari lukisan tersebut dan mencekik leher Baekhyun.

"Heeeks..!"

"To..long…!" pekik nya tertahan hampir tak mengeluarkan suara. Ia mulai tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

" _ **Namanya Chanyeol dan dia anak yang selalu mematuhi peraturan."**_

 **.**

 **Warning[!]: Typo, GS for uke, gak kuat silahkan close tab. Remake from the boy (Movie)**

 **.**

 **Note: I'm back with new chapter^^. Fyi, chapter kali ini menurut saya cukup menarik karena disini Chanyeol udah mulai buat ulah^^. btw, chapter ini saya kolab dengan abang, jadi part diatas itu bagian dia harap maklum jika gaya bahasanya berbeda dengan di bawah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Baekhyun terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap sekeliling dan baru sadar jika ia ketiduran di tempat ia duduk dan menyesap kopinya. "Huuhh.." desahan nafas lega keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, matanya melirik kearah jam dinding yang bergelantungan tepat di atas meja riasnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, berarti ia semalaman tidur dengan posisi duduk? Oh sial benar dirinya.

Mimpinya tadi malam kembali berputar dipikirannya, ia meraba lehernya. Mimpi itu benar-benar terasa sepertinyata dan cekikkan di lehernya itu terasa seperti sungguhan. "Mimpi aneh." Gumamnya,

Kakinya melangkah keluar kamar dan ia kembali terlonjak, mata sipitnya membesar tatkala melihat pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terbuka. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia menutup pintu kamar itu sebelum keluar dari kamar si boneka, tapi kenapa pintu itu terbuka? Apa ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam? Apa ada penyusup?

Dengan langkah perlahan ia berjalan mendekati kamar berpintu abu-abu itu,

Chanyeol masih disana, bantinya berucap. Chanyeol masih duduk di kursi goyangnya menatap lurus kearahnya. Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol, ia memeriksa setiap sudut yang ada dikamar itu namun tidak ada tanda-tanda penyusup masuk kedalam kamar. Kembali ditatapnya boneka itu, lama keduanya saling menatap sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat boneka itu dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur dengan kasar. "Boneka aneh!"

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

Ketika dirinya tengah membuat roti lapis pintu belakang rumah terbuka dan Sehun muncul sambil membawa _box_ berisi makanan, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pria itu dan Sehunpun membalasnya dengan senyum juga.

"Sarapan?" Tanya Sehun, tangan pria itu dengan lincah mengeluarkan bahan masakan dari _box_ yang dibawanya.

"Apakah terlihat seperti itu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Dasar." Dengus Sehun, hal itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa pelan, wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam itu memotong roti lapisnya menjadi dua dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Ini tidak seenak yang di jual di toko roti, tapi percayalah kau akan ketagihan."

Sehun tertawa kecil membuat matanya terlihat menghilang, ia memasukkan roti lapis buatan Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya. "Ini Enak," ucapnya. "Omong-omong, apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati roti lapisnya tersedak, ingatan seputar mimpi mengerikan itu kembali bermain dikepalanya. Tanpa sadar tangannya yang tidak memegang roti lapis perlahan menyentuh lehernya, sampai saat ini ia merasa bahwa cekikkan di mimpinya itu nyata.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun tentang mimpi mengerikannya.

"Ya aku.." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, "Sehun, bisahkah kau ceritakan tentang Chanyeol?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, Sehun pikir mungkin terjadi sesuatu tadi malam hingga Baekhyun menanyakan tentang Chanyeol. "Aku akan menceritakannya," Ucap Sehun.

Lelaki dengan kulit pucat itu mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke halaman belakang rumah Tuan Park, mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Itu," tunjuknya, "Itu makam Chanyeol," Baekhyun menoleh karena terkejut,

"Cha-chanyeol nyata? Maksudku Chanyeol hidup?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Chanyeol pernah hidup, ia merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Park. Dulu rumah Tuan Park pernah mengalami kebakaran dan Chanyeol yang berada di dalam rumah tidak sempat diselamatkan. Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, sekitar 14 tahun silam. Kalau tidak salah, umur Chanyeol saat itu 6 tahun."

Keheningan yang kembali tercipta membuat pikiran Baekhyun berkelana, gadis itu kembali berpikir tentang putra bungsu dari keluarga Park lalu ia teringat dengan potret lukisan keluarga Park. Disana hanya ada Tuan Park, Nyonya Park dan juga Chanyeol yang duduk di pangkuan Nyonya Park. Jika memang Chanyeol anak bungsu keluarga Park dimana putra sulung mereka? Kenapa tidak ada didalam potret tersebut?

"Sehun, kau bilang Chanyeol putra bungsu? Lalu dimana kakaknya? Kenapa wajahnya tidak ada didalam lukisan?"

Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh, kedua tangannya di masukkan kedalam saku celana saat merasakan angin _berlari_ kearahnya. "Aku tidak tau, tak banyak kabar yang terdengar tentang si sulung Park. Anak itu merupakan seseorang yang misterius. Mereka mengatakan, foto anak sulung dari keluarga Park habis terbakar sehingga waktu proses dibuatnya lukisan itu tidak diletakkan wajah dirinya. Ada juga yang mengatakan jika mereka malu dengan kondisi si sulung karena sisulung mengalami gangguan mental. Entahlah."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya masih menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Chanyeol. Terlalu fokus pada batu nisan, keduanya tak menyadari seseorang berdiri memandang mereka dari gudang penyimpanan di lantai atas dan ketika Sehun tanpa sengaja melihat keatas, mata mereka bertemu.

" _ **Mungkin sisulung seseorang yang pemalu**_."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Heeeey~~ don't forget for review^^**


	4. Someone

Baekhyun merasa dirinya kembali segar setelah mandi, rasa letih yang mendera nya tadi serta merta lenyap, ia berjalan menuju ke kamar nya. Ia masih memikirkan cerita Sehun. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa iba dengan keluarga Park. Keluarga itu kehilangan anaknya pada saat terjadi kebakaran. Baekhyun pikir, mungkin dengan membuat boneka yang serupa dengan Chanyeol dan memperlakukan seperti anak mereka sendiri bisa meringankan beban yang di derita tuan dan Nyonya Park.

Tapi ada yang masih menjanggal pikirannya, si sulung dari keluarga Park. Itu yang masih menganggu pikirannya.

 **duk..duk..duk.**.

Suara orang berlari dari lantai atas membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti seketika. Perasaan takut mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Wajah nya memucat, Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Sehun. Baekhyun mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, sesuatu yang gaib, hantu, mayat hidup dan si sulung Park yang hilang.

Namun Baekhyun mencoba berpikir secara positif, setelah pikiran jernih kembali menguasainya, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk memeriksa suara yang di dengar nya barusan. Ia berbalik menuju dapur untuk mengambil pisau terlebih dahulu dan kembali berjalan ke lantai atas untuk memeriksa sesuatu yang berlari tadi. Baekhyun Menaiki tangga ke lantai atas dengan perlahan.

Sesampainya ia di lantai atas Baekhyun harus melewati lorong yang gelap sepanjang 10 meter untuk sampai di sumber suara. Gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

"Sepertinya suara tadi berasal dari kamar ini" Baekhyun berucap pelan.

Kamar ini agak berbeda dengan kamar yang lainnya, selain karena desain nya lebih kuno dan ada sedikit bekas terbakar di atas pintunya, ukuran pintu nya juga sedikit lebih besar.

Dengan perlahan gadis itu membuka pintu dihadapannya, ia takut menimbulkan bunyi sehingga sesuatu yang berada didalam langsung menyerangnya, namun tetap saja. Pintu yang tengah di bukanya ini mungkin sudah berusia puluhan tahun sehingga tetap menghasilkan bunyi sekalipun di buka dengan sangat perlahan.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menjejakkan kakinya memasuki kamar tersebut, pisau di tangannya di genggamnya erat. Ia lihat sekeliling kamar dengan tubuh memasang posisi waspada. Ruang ini tidak terlalu gelap karena sinar bulan yang terang menyinari kamar lewat jendela, sehingga Baekhyun masih bisa melihat. Kamar ini lebih menyerupai gudang dari pada kamar tidur. Banyak barang-barang usang yang tidak terpakai berserakan didalamnya.

Baekhyun memang belum pernah membuka ruangan ini sebelumnya karena tempat itu selalu di kunci, tapi malam ini ruangan itu tidak terkunci.

Aneh.

"Gudang? Tuan Park tidak pernah cerita tentang ruang ini." gumamnya

Kamar ini sedikit lebih luas drai kamar lainnya, juga desain dan interior kamarnya terkesan kuno, seolah kamar ini di buat pada abad 18.

Ada baju anak kecil yang tersusun rapi di atas meja tua, ada mainan, tas ransel, buku-buku lama yang tertata di rak buku.

Tapi yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun ada sebuah kotak besar yg terletak di sudut kamar. Kotak besar seperti yang ada difilm-film bajak laut yang sering ditontonnya.

"Kotak apa ini?" gumamnya lagi, pada saat Baekhyun mencoba membuka kotak besar berwarna coklat itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamar tertutup dengan sendirinya

Baekhyun yang terkejut spontan langsung berlari mendekati pintu,

"Apa ada orang diluar?! Tolong buka pintunya!" Baekhyun berteriak, dengan bersusah payah ia membuka pintu kamar itu namun hasilnya nihil pintu kamar itu terkunci.

"Siapa saja?! Tolong buka pintunya!" kembali Baekhyun berteriak, dipukul-pukulnya daun pintu dengan keras.

 **BRAK!**

Baekhyun terlonjak, ia segera menjauh dari pintu ketika sesuatu memukul daun pintu dari luar. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dan tubuhnya begetar hebat, pisau yang digenggamnya terjatuh begitu saja dilantai.

" _ **Berisik.. Chanyeol mau tidur.."**_

* * *

 **Chanyeol**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

" _ **Namanya Chanyeol dan dia anak yang selalu mematuhi peraturan."**_

 **.**

 **Warning[!]: Typo, GS for uke, gak kuat silahkan close tab.**

 **.**

 **Note: Remake from The Boy (** _ **Movie)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

Baekhyun membuka matanya, nafasnya tidak teratur dan wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. Mata sipitnya yang bergerak dengan gelisah, memperhatikan ruangan yang ditempatinya dengan seksama. Hebusan nafas lega dikeluarkannya saat ia sadar bahwa ia hanya bermimpi.

"Sial!" umpatnya

Baekhyun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya, "Mimpi buruk lagi," disibaknya selimut yang semalam membungkus tubuhnya. Ketika kakinya menginjak lantai, tanpa sengaja ia menendang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ada didalam mimpinya.

Ya, sebuah pisau.

Mata Baekhyun membulat, dengan cepat ia berlari keluar kamar. Didalam pikirannya hanya ada kamar yang ada dilantai paling atas.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat, dengan langkah perlahan Baekhyun mendekati pintu. Semakin ia dekat dengan objek yang dituju, maka semakin cepat pula jantungnya berdetak.

Ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Mata Baekhyun kembali membola, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan ia rasanya ingin menangis saat melihat boneka Chanyeol tengah duduk dilantai dengan kertas di selipkan didadanya.

" _ **Ayo bermain denganku Baekhyun,"**_ seperti itulah tulisan yang ada dikertas.

Baekhyun ingin pergi, tapi ia juga penasaran bagaimana boneka itu bisa berada di lantai atas? Bisa duduk dilantai? Dan siapa yang menulis di kertas?

"A-a-apa ada orang?" cicit Baekhyun

" _ **Baekhyun.."**_ suara itu, seperti suara yang ada di mimpinya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, kakinya melangkah mundur dengan perlahan.

" _ **Baekhyun ayo main denganku.."**_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, gadis itu menutup mulutnya. Air mata sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak.." Baekhyun bergumam.

" _ **Chanyeol janji tidak akan nakal lagi.."**_

"KU BILANG TIDAK SIALAN!"

Tepat setelah Baekhyun berteriak, pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan keras dan suara pria berteriak dari dalam kamar terdengar. Suaranya terdengar berat dan kasar, membuat rambut-rambut halur disekitar tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

" _ **AYO MAIN DENGANKU!"**_

Rasa takut dan juga terkejut menjadi satu, membuat Baekhyun harus berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Gadis itu berlari dengan tangan menutup telinga dan mulut terus menggumamkan kata tidak.

Sehun yang kebetulan berdiri di anak tangga terakhir menjadi korban tabrakkan Baekhyun, keduanya jatuh terlentang dengan Baekhyun menindih tubuh Sehun.

"Hey Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk, di usapnya lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut berharap mampu membuat gadis yang tengah gemetar karena ketakutan itu tenang.

"Ayo kita kedapur, aku akan ambilkan air."

Baekhyun menahan tangan Sehun saat laki-laki itu ingin menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri, wajah gadis itu pucat dan pandangan matanya terlihat kosong.

"Cha-cha-chanyeol itu hidup.."

Dahi Sehun berkerut, ia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hidup katanya? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol itu sudah mati, buktinya ada makam anak laki-laki itu di belakang rumahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun? Chanyeol itu sudah mati."

"DIA HIDUP!" Baekhyun berteriak, matanya menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Ia hidup didalam boneka itu."

"Baekhyun kau bicara apa? Apa kau demam? Wajahmu pucat."

"Dia hidup Sehun! Aku melihatnya dikamar atas, ia.. ia duduk dilantai! Aku.. aku bahkan mendengar suaranya."

"Ayo kita periksa."

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ini mustahil, pikirnya. Ia ingat dengan jelas pintu itu tidak terkunci, tapi kenapa sekarang pintu dikamar atas terkunci? Ia dan Sehun saat ini berada di lantai paling atas rumah keluarga Park, ingin membuktikan perkataan Baekhyun. Tapi ketika Sehun membuka membuka pintu kamar, pintu itu terkunci.

"See? Aku rasa kau berhalusinasi Baekhyun."

"Ti-tidak! Aku.. sungguh.. tadi.."

"Tidak ada apa-apa disini dan pintunya juga terkunci."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, berusaha untuk berpikir. ia sungguh-sungguh tidak berhalusinasi, sumpah demi Tuhan jika saat dirinya melihat Chanyeol dan mendengar suara anak kecil dirinya dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia dan Sehun saling menatap untuk waktu yang lama sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang ada dibelakang Sehun. Baekhyun benar-benar yakin jika ia tidak berhalusinasi, ia harus membuktikannya pada Sehun jika ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kita periksa Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu, gadis itu yakin jika Chanyeol itu memang hidup dan tadi itu nyata. Bahkan gadis itu yakin jika kejadian yang dialaminya setiap malam itu nyata, bukan hanya sekedar mimpi belaka.

"Baekhyun.." Sehun kembali memanggil, namun gadis itu tetap mengabaikan Sehun dan terus berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Ketika keduanya sampai di depan kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Matanya langsung membula saat tidak mendapati boneka itu berada di tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, menatap pria tinggi yang tengah terkejut itu dengan pandangan menantang.

"Lihat?!" nada suara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi, "Aku tidak berhalusinasi Sehun! Itu sungguh Chanyeol! Chanyeol itu hidup!"

Sehun yang tersadar dari terkejutnya langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kamar, ia mencari boneka itu disetiap sudut kamar namun tidak mendapati apapun disana.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Di kamar yang ada dilantai atas, kamar yang tadi terkunci," gadis itu menarik rambutnya, ia terlihat sangat frustasi dan ketakutan. "Aku bersumpah, aku melihatnya duduk dilantai Sehun."

"Tapi Chanyeol itu boneka Baekhyun! Chanyeol itu.."

" _ **Baekhyun.."**_

Tubuh keduanya menegang, Baekhyun melirik kearah Sehun yang sama terkejutnya.

" _ **Baekhyun.."**_

"Ayo kita periksa."

Baru saja Sehun akan melangkah keluar, Baekhyun menahan lengannya. Gadis menggeleng namun Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menggenggma tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk mencari sumber suara.

" _ **Ayo bermain denganku Baekhyun.."**_

Sehun yakin jika suara itu berasal dari lantai bawah, maka dari itu dia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi kelantai bawah.

Ketika mereka sampai dilantai bawah, sebuah mobil polisi mainan melintas dari ruang baca dengan sirine menyala. Mereka berdua memberanikan diri untuk masuk keruang baca dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol duduk diruang baca dengan _tape recorder_ disampingnya.

Sehun segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan menekan tombol _stop_ pada _tape recorder_ yang ada disamping Chanyeol. "Sekarang kita tau dari mana asal suara itu."

"Lalu menurutmu siapa yang memindahkan Chanyeol dan memutar _tape recorder_ itu?"

Sehun menatap boneka dihadapannya dengan tajam lalu pandangannya beralih keluar jendela yang ada disudut ruangan.

"Seseorang yang telah mengenal rumah ini dengan baik," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Eaaak! Gimana chapter yang ini? makin penasaran atau makin pening? Maaf ya kalo tulisannya berantak. Btw, ada yang bisa nebak gimana alurnya?**

 **Review~**


	5. Baekhyun's Stories

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat Sehun menepuk bahunya, pria tinggi itu meletakkan cangkir teh hangat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Sehun aku rasa kita harus melaporkannya pada polisi."

Sehun ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, pria tinggi dengan kulit pucat itu mengusap pinggiran cangkir teh yang di genggamnya.

"Tidak bisa," kepalanya di gerakkan kekiri dan kekanan secara perlahan, "Kita tidak bisa melaporkannya Baekhyun. Jika kita melaporkannya, kita harus menceritakan apa pada polisi? Sebuah boneka meneror kita?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, Sehun benar. Mereka tidak bisa seenaknya melaporkan pada polisi, mereka harus memiliki bukti yang kuat agar para polisi percaya. Tapi apa? Apa yang bisa menjadi bukti kuat jika mereka di serang oleh boneka?

" _Tape recorder?"_

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan kebingungan. Apa Baekhyun baru saja mengatakan _tape recorder?_ Tapi untuk apa Baekhyun mengatakan itu?

"Sehun, kita bisa menggunakan _tape recorder_ sebagai bukti bahwa kita diserang. Siapa tau sidik jari si pelaku ada disana."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menyesap tehnya lalu meletakkan gelas itu di meja makan. Jari-jari tangannya yang panjang saling mengait satu sama lain, matanya memandang lurus kehadapan.

"Ada sidik jariku disana, aku menyentuhnya tadi. Ingat?"

"Benar," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, disandarkan tubuhnya pada sandara kursi. Matanya menerawang kelangit-langit dapur, "Jika begitu, aku ikut bersamamu kekota saja," Sehun menoleh dengan cepat kearah Baekhyun.

"Dan kenapa kau harus?"

"Aku takut Sehun, aku takut dia menggangguku lagi nanti malam."

Lama mereka saling menatap sampai akhirnya Sehun menyetujui apa yang Baekhyun katakan, memang benar yang Baekhyun katakan. Gadis itu memang lebih aman jika ikut bersamanya, ia juga takut jika Baekhyun di ganggu lagi.

"Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianku."

Baekhyun bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya, tapi ketika ia melewati kamar Chanyeol langkahnya terhenti. Gadis itu berdiri didepan pintu kamar dan hanya memandang boneka yang saat ini tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Tadi setelah menemukan Chanyeol duduk di ruang baca, Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan segera memindahkan Chanyeol ke dalam kamarnya.

Mata sipitnya lalu beralih pada lemari kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol, itu kertas yang berisikan peraturah-peraturan dan hal-hal yang harus Baekhyun kerjakan.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol, duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Chanyeol dan mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut. Mata sipitnya kembali melirik kearah Chanyeol, boneka itu berbaring dengan mata memandang kehadapan. Entah kenapa rasa iba muncul dan menyelimuti dirinya saat ia melihat mata coklat sang boneka.

"Aku bisa gila," gumamnya.

Tidak ingin perasaan aneh menggerogoti hatinya, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas yang ada di tangannya. Ia membaca ulang peraturan yang tertera di kertas, ada satu peraturan yang membuatnya bimbang. Peraturan nomor 2, dilarang meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian, sementara ia akan pergi kekota untuk menginap di rumah Sehun.

Baekhyun takut jika ia tetap tinggal di rumah ini, ia akan di ganggu tapi ia juga takut jika ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol maka ia akan semakin di ganggu.

"Apa yang harus aku pilih?" gadis itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, kembali menatap mata coklat sang boneka.

"Haruskan?" Baekhyun bertanya pada boneka Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun dengan secepat kilat menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu kamar Chanyeol. Itu Sehun, pria yang baru beberapa hari ini ia kenal, perasaan bimbang kembali muncul, haruskah ia ikut dengan Sehun ke kota? Bagaimana jika ternyata Sehun juga berniat jahat padanya? Baekhyun baru mengenal Sehun beberapa hari, ia tidak tau sifat asli Sehun. Tapi jika ia tetap tinggal di rumah, akankah ia kembali di ganggu?

"Kau sudah siap berkemas?"

Siapa yang harus Baekhyun pilih? Ikut Sehun ke kota atau tetap tinggal di rumah bersama Chanyeol, seperti yang di tulis di kertas..

* * *

 **Chanyeol**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

"" _ **Namanya Chanyeol dan dia anak yang selalu mematuhi peraturan."**_

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for uke, TYPO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

* * *

Setelah merasa posisi duduknya sudah nyaman, Sehun kembali melihat kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu masuk kediaman Tuan Park. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, ia juga tersenyum namun terkesan sangat di paksakan. Sehun balas tersenyum tipis, ia khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Ia takut Baekhyun kembali di ganggu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan segera pergi dari kediaman Tuan Park. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap kepergian Sehun dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk di artikan.

Memang ini kemauannya sendiri untuk tidak ikut Sehun ke kota, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan menyesal ketika melihat mobil itu melewati pagar rumah Tuan Park.

"Kau akan aman Baekhyun," ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri, "Kau akan aman jika menuruti semua yang tertulis di kertas." Baekhyun benar-benar berharap jika malam ini ia akan aman.

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam ketika gadis itu masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol dan menyelimuti si boneka dengan selimut tebal bercorak kotak-kotak.

Baekhyun menghela nasafnya, gadis itu berlutut di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol. Kedua siku lengannya bertumpu di atas tempat kasur, jari-jari lentiknya saling mengait satu sama lain dan kedua mata sipitnya terpejam dengan erat.

Gadis itu tengah memanjatkan doa sebelum tidur untuk si boneka sekaligus doa agar Chanyeol tidak menganggunya lagi. Baekhyun benar-benar berharap jika yang terakhir itu di kabulkan.

"Selamat malam Chanyeol."

Setelah mematikan lampu kamar, Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol dan bergegas untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri. Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur, matanya menatap dengan tajam ukiran yang ada di langit-langit kamar.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan ukiran itu, ia hanya sedang melamunkan hidupnya yang sial semenjak ia tinggal di rumah ini.

Jika ia tau akan terjadi hal seperti ini, Baekhyun akan menuruti permintaan neneknya untuk tidak pergi kesini.

Apa Baekhyun sudah pernah bercerita?

Sejak usianya 9 tahun Baekhyun tinggal bersama neneknya, di Seoul. Semenjak adiknya yang menghilang di nyatakan meninggal, nenek Baekhyun langsung memaksanya untuk tinggal di Seoul. Tapi karena Baekhyun mendapatkan pekerjaan di Bucheon, ia kembali kekampung halamannya. Awalnya nenek Baekhyun tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun pergi, tapi Baekhyun nekat untuk pergi. Menurut Baekhyun neneknya itu aneh, selalu melarangnya untuk pergi ke Bucheon. Bahkan jika ia pergi ke Bucheon untuk mengunjungi makam orang tua dan adiknya mereka harus melakukannya saat malam hari.

Bukankah itu aneh?

Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh neneknya, tapi ketika gadis itu bertanya sang nenek selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Hidupku memang sudah aneh sejak awal. Orang tua yang meninggal secara mendadak saat pergi ke pesta dansa, adik yang menghilang, nenek yang selalu melarangku untuk pulang ke Bucheon dan sekarang aku harus menjaga boneka sekaligus di ganggu oleh boneka."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia membenarkan posisi tidurnya, menarik selimut agar dapat membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Setelahnya ia terlelap begitu saja.

Tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi seseorang terus mengawasinya dari balik pintu kamarnya, seseorang itu segera pergi ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap.

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka tirai jendela dengan sekali hentak, membuat kamar Chanyeol tampak lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur, menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh si boneka.

"Bangun pangeran," Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, mengingat ia tengah membangunkan boneka, "Kau harus sarapan, jangan jadi anak pemalas oke?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol dan membawa boneka itu kedalam gendongannya, ia segera bergegas turun kebawah. Membawa boneka Chanyeol ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

Gadis itu telah memutuskan untuk benar-benar memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti makhluk hidup. Tadi pagi, ketika dirinya baru saja bangun. Ia tidak mendapati dirinya kembali bermimpi buruk atau di ganggu, Baekhyun pikir, mungkin selama ini ia di ganggu karena tidak pernah melakukan Chanyeol dengan benar. Karena itu ia memutuskan, mulai hari ini akan memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti yang tertera di kertas.

"Nah Chanyeol, ini menu kesukaanmu," Baekhyun mendudukkan Chanyeol di kursi, ia kemudian mendekatkan piring pada Chanyeol. "Telur setengah matang, ibumu mengatakan kau menyukai itu. Aku benar bukan? Makan yang benar oke? Jangan berantakan."

Katakan Baekhyun gila, menyuruh boneka untuk memakan telur setengah matang, berbicara pada si boneka menyuruhnya untuk makan dengan benar. Tapi jika Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal itu, Chanyeol mungkin akan kembali mengganggu dirinya.

Baekhyun lebih memilih melakukan hal gila di bandingkan harus di ganggu oleh si boneka.

Kenapa Baekhyun tidak melarikan diri saja?

Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan seenak jidadnya saja, Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park sudah melakukan kontrak dengan perusahaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Jika Baekhyun melanggarnya, maka Baekhyun yang akan di denda. Karena itu, mau tidak mau Baekhyun tetap harus bekerja di rumah ini.

"Setelah aku menghabiskan sarapan milkku, aku akan mengajakmu untuk keruang baca. Hari ini jadwalmu membaca cerita tentang putri Leia bukan?"

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar melakukannya, ketika sarapannya sudah selesai. Ia membawa Chanyeol ke ruang baca. Kembali mendudukkan boneka itu di kursi kayu yang ada di samping jendela dan membacakan boneka itu sebuah dongeng tentang seorang putri bernama Leia.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau bertambah akrab dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang baca dan ruang tamu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tercengang, Sehun berinisiatif untuk menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk si sofa single yang ada di samping Chanyeol.

"Ayo lanjutkan lagi dongengnya, aku juga ingin mendengarkannya."

"Tidak, ini sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya Chanyeol untuk tidur siang."

Sehun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendapati jarum pendek di jam tangan miliknya menunjukkan angka 12.

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari ruang baca, Sehun mengekorinya dari belakang. Bahkan pria itu mengikuti Baekhyun sampai kekamar Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan baik hari ini, Byun Baek Hyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mencium kening si boneka lalu mengajak Sehun untuk keluar dari kamar si boneka.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin di ganggu lagi Sehun, aku pikir.. selama ini aku di ganggu karena aku memperlakukannya dengan tidak benar."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun bertanya, ia ingin gula pada tehnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di dapur dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk membuat teh untuk Sehun.

"Aku khawatir sampai tidak bisa tidur dengan pulas karena memikirkanmu," ucapan Sehun membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Dan kenapa pula?"

Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Aku takut kau kembali di ganggu olehnya, maka dari itu aku datang kembali ke sini."

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas teh di hadapan Sehun, "Minumlah."

"Terima kasih," Sehun menyesap teh yang di berikan Baekhyun, "Tapi kau tidak baik-baik saja bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia baik-baik saja. Chanyeol tidak menganggunya dan ia tidur dengan pulas tanpa harus bermimpi aneh.

"Sebenarnya.." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Aku penasaran kenapa kau memilih bekerja untuk Tuan Park."

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas tehnya di meja, ia menatap Sehun sebentar lalu membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Aku sudah lama ingin pergi ke Bucheon, karena itu aku tidak menolak permintaan atasanku untuk menjaga anak Tuan Park."

"Hanya karena kau ingin pergi ke Bucheon?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Itu terdengar aneh, kau bisa pergi kapan saja ke Bucheon tanpa harus menerima pekerjaan ini."

"Tapi aku tidak," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, "Nenekku tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk menginjakkan kakiku di Bucheon, aku tidak pernah tau kenapa. Bahkan saat aku ingin mengunjungi makam orang tuaku serta adikku, aku harus melakukannya saat malam hari."

"Itu.."

"Ya, itu terdengar aneh. Setelah adikku meninggal, nenek mengajakku untuk pindah ke Seoul dan setelahnya dia melarangku untuk kembali ke Bucheon."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia akhirnya paham kenapa Baekhyun mau mengurus si boneka. Karena dengan alasan pekerjaan Baekhyun bisa kembali ke Bucheon.

"Omong-omong berapa usia adikmu saat ia meninggal?"

Baekhyun kembali membuang pandangannya pada jendela, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

" _ **6, ia meninggal saat usianya 6 tahun.**_ "

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **HAIIIII~~**

 **Gimana? Udah panjang? Boseninkan? Menurut saya cerita kalo kepanjangan malah jadi bosenin, itu alasan saya buat per chapter gak pernah panjang :D. chapter ini agak bosenin menurut saya, karena di chapter ini cuman ngejelasin Baekhyunnya yang insyaf sama sedikit cerita tentang keluarga dia.**

 **Oke btw saya baru sadar—sebenarnya di sadarin sama reader—kalo ff ini ratenya M. awalnya itu mau buat FF ini ada adegan bunuh membunuh, tapi ternyata gak jadi dan ratenya juga udah di ganti^^**

 **Sooo~bagaimana dengan chapter ini? udah bisa nebak gimana alurnya? Atau masih gamblang ceritanya?.**

 **Review please^^**

 _ **Tengkayu for**_

 _ **Leorna , rly, guest, waahun94, Chel VL (**_ _Menurut saya mah ntu film gak nyeremin, tapi itu film selalu bikin kaget. Wah kalo untuk itu saya kurang tau, sejujurnya saya juga belum ngerti apa maksud dari filmnya._ _ **), inibaek, mzdiogalogin (**_ _Kayaknya yang di film gak angst deh, soalnya si Brahms itu masih hidupkan?_ _ **), Tiara582, exolafh, parkwillsy, zenbaek, Cheonsa528 (**_ _Ditunggu aja ya say, lama-lama ke bongkar sendiri kuk^^_ _ **), twinkellittlestar, keenz, ByunJaehyunee, YU309, danactebh, abcbcbcd, SFA30, kiki, Ervyanaca, Byunsilb, chemistry94, Jj.**_


	6. Mystery

Suara nyanyian Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan Sehun pagi ini. ketika laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan tubuh tinggi dan kurus itu memasuki kediaman Tuan Park, telinganya menangkap suara nyanyian yang sangat merdu berasal dari dapur. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil ketika tau yang bernyanyi adalah gadis yang di kenalnya.

"Suara yang bagus. Kenapa tidak ikut audisi saja? Ku yakin kau akan lolos dengan mudah."

Baekhyun yang terperanjat segera berbalik. Ketika tau itu adalah Sehun dia mendesah lega, mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk dan mengambil alih _box_ yang berisi perlengkapan dapur yang sebelumnya dibawa oleh Sehun.

"Semuanya selalu segar."

Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya. "Tentu saja! Orang-orang di sana menjual semuanya yang masih segar."

Baekhyun tersenyum, sedikit rasa bangga muncul mengetahui kota tempat dirinya dilahirkan menjual hasil panen yang masih segar.

"Omong-omong, kau terlihat baik beberapa hari ini. apakah ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun semula asik mengeluarkan barang dari _box_ berwarna coklat menghentikan kegiatannya. Senyum terpasang dengan apik di wajahnya, ia sangat senang, tentu saja senang karena Chanyeol—si boneka—tidak pernah mengganggunya lagi. Sudah sejak 3 hari ini Chanyeol tidak pernah mengacau malam-malamnya semenjak dirinya memperlakukan si boneka dengan baik.

"Chanyeol sudah tidak mengangguku lagi dan itu membuat tidurku pulas sehingga aku tidak pernah ketakutan lagi di pagi hari Sehun. Bukankah itu keren? Aku semakin nyaman tinggal di sini dan aku rasa Chanyeol cukup menyenangkan."

Penjelasan dari Baekhyun awalnya cukup membuat Sehun terkejut, hanya sebentar lalu laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum. Senyum yang menurut Baekhyun terkesan sangat hambar, seperti dipaksakan untuk tersenyum. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu? Kenapa Sehun terlihat tidak menyukai berita yang disampaikannya?

"Apa ada yang salah?" cicit Baekhyun takut-takut. "Kau terlihat tidak suka mendengar berita yang ku sampaikan."

"Bukan." Kepala dengan rambut hitam pekat dan perpotongan pendek itu menggeleng dengan cepat, rambut-rambutnya yang sedikit panjang ikut bergerak mengikuti gerakkan si kepala. "Aku hanya cemburu ketika kau mengatakan Chanyeol cukup menyenangkan. Apa kau tidak merasa aku cukup menyenangkan?"

Pipi Baekhyun terasa hangat, wajahnya dipalingkan kearah lain agar Sehun tidak melihat rona merah yang mulai timbul di pipinya yang berwarna putih. Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya, menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya yang tipis itu. "Jangan menggombal Sehun!"

Sehun mau tak mau tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia merasa jika gadis itu tampak seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun yang malu-malu ketika ayahnya memuji dia cantik seperti ibunya dan itu membuatnya gemas. Terlalu gemas hingga rasanya Sehun ingin mengigit, mengunyah dan menarik pipi Baekhyun yang berisi itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau bangunkan Chanyeol dan ayo kita sarapan bersama. Aku membelikan roti isi sebelum kemari."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan semangat gadisi itu pergi menuju kamar Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Sehun dan barang-barang dapur yang masih setia berserakan di meja makan.

Ketika Sehun sedang asik membereskan apa yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh Baekhyun, bayangan seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh jangkung melintas dengan cepat melewati pintu dapur. Sehun terkejut lantas dengan cepat keluar dari dapur. Lebih terkejut saat tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di sepanjang lorong yang menghubungkan dengan ruang tengah itu.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban yang didengarnya, tetapi kaki-kakinya yang panjang tetap melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong. Ia tidak takut, ia bersumpah demi apapun jika dia tidak takut. Bukan rasa takut yang menghampirinya saat ini, melainkan rasa cemas. Terlihat dari tangannya yang bergetar dan terlihat basah.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun kembali memanggil.

Tapi kembali ia tidak mendengar sahutan. Lalu ia kembali melihat bayang jangkung berlari menaiki anak tangga. Rasa cemas yang berlebihan kembali menyerang dirinya, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan nafasnya juga memendek. Secepat mungkin laki-laki itu berlari menaiki anak tangga dan segera menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang kebetulan tengah berjalan santai di lorong lantai dua sambil menggendong Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Sehun. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat panik. "Kau baik-baik saja Sehun?"

Sehun tak menjawab tetapi matanya bergerak menyusuri tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun?" ia mengulang pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Si gadis mengernyitkan dahinya, namun begitu ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi Sehun? Kau terlihat kacau.."

Mulut Sehun terbuka namun di detik berikutnya mulut itu kembali menutup. Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan gerakkan kepala. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa," Baekhyun yakin jika pria itu berbohong. "Lebih baik kita segera sarapan, aku yakin kau lapar."

Laki-laki itu lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat yakin jika Sehun berbohong padanya, ia yakin pasti sesuatu telah terjadi sebelumnya. Apa Sehun melihat sesuatu? Atau apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh sehingga membuat pria itu tampak panik?

" _Aneh_.." gumam Sehun pelan.

* * *

 **Chanyeol**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

" _ **Namanya Chanyeol dan dia anak yang selalu mematuhi peraturan."**_

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo, GS for uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Semenjak kejadian tadi, sosok Sehun yang menurut Baekhyun cukup banyak membuka mulut alih-alih menjadi sosok yang lebih banyak menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada laki-laki itu, ketika gadis itu bertanya, laki-laki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang senyum kecil. Mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan. Lalu setelahnya Sehun akan kembali diam dan duduk dengan mengatup kedua kakinya rapat—hal yang jarang dilakukannya—padahal biasanya Sehun duduk dengan kaki terbuka.

Baekhyun tidak tau harus bagaimana, ia tidak berani untuk mendesak Sehun. Takut jika laki-laki itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapnya. Bukan malah memberitahunya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, takutnya Sehun malah semakin melakukan hal aneh. Karena itu, untuk menghindari hal aneh itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Walaupun di benaknya masih bermunculan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Sehun," Baekhyun memanggil. "Apa menurutmu dasi kupu-kupu milik Chanyeol cocok dengan pakaiannya?"

Ketika Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun, gadis itu kembali mendapati laki-laki itu terpaku menatap perapian.

"Apakah perapian itu lebih menarik di bandingkan denganku Sehun?" gadis itu bertanya dengan siku menyenggol lengan Sehun. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum canggung pada gadis di sebelahnya. Tangan kanannya mengusap leher belakangnya dengan gerakkan kaku.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun," ia berucap dengan nada menyesal. "Aku sedang tidak fokus, kurasa ada yang masalah dengan makanannya tadi."

Bola mata Baekhyun melebar, "Su-sungguh? Aku sudah menghabiskan 3 roti isi dan kau baru mengatakannya sekarang!?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Bercanda. Aku bercanda, jangan kaku begitu," ucapnya. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang Baekhyun. Hari sudah semakin siang, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan di kota."

Baekhyun mendengus, si sialan itu suka sekali membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dengan malas gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, mendorong tubuh tinggi Sehun dengan susah payah keluar dari kediaman Tuan Park. sesekali ia mengumpat, mengomeli Sehun dan mengatakan agar Sehun tidak perlu kembali ke kediaman Tuan Park.

Sehun terus menggoda Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di luar, melupakan boneka yang saat ini masih duduk diam di _sofa_ dengan mata terus menatap ke perapian.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku datang ke rumah ini lagi?" kedua alisnya yang hitam dan tebal dinaikkan, menggoda gadis di hadapannya. Dengan wajah semakin ditekuk Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga menghampiri mobilnya. Cepat-cepat disuruhnya Sehun pergi.

Setelah memastikan mobil hitam Sehun sudah tak Nampak dari pandangannya, Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru masuk kedalam rumah. Ia teringat jika ia sudah meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di ruang tengah.

Ketika ia tiba di ruang itu, Baekhyun mendesah lega saat masih mendapati Chanyeol duduk manis di sana. Diangkatnya tubuh boneka itu kedalam gendongannya, usapan lembut diberikannya pada punggung Chanyeol, kata maaf berulang kali dilontarkannya. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol dalam mood yang buruk setelah ia tanpa sengaja meninggalkan boneka itu di ruang tengah. Ia takut jika Chanyeol kembali dalam mood buruk, boneka itu kembali menganggu dirinya.

Kaki-kaki Baekhyun berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali berputar tadi pagi, sebelum Sehun naik lantai atas untuk menemui dirinya. Baekhyun yang ketika itu tengah membuka tirai jendela di kamar Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan bunyi derap langkah kaki menaiki anak tangga. Mengira jika derap langkah kaki itu adalah milik Sehun, segera diangkatnya Chanyeol kedalam gendongan. Ketika dirinya baru saja akan melangkah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, derap langkah itu tidak berhenti di lantai dua melainkan terus terdengar hingga lantai tiga.

Tentu saja itu berhasil membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut, membentuk garis-garis kebingungan. Pikirnya, untuk apa Sehun yang hanya merupakan seorang kurir pengantar bahan-bahan makanan berlari dengan cepat—terdengar dari bunyi derap langkah kakinya yang cepat—menuju lantai atas? Apa ada sesuatu hingga laki-laki itu harus berlari menuju lantai tiga?

Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu semakin bertambah ketika dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sehun yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di lorong lantai dua dengan wajah paniknya. Seketika itu ia langsung tahu jika suara derap yang pertama berasal dari orang lain dan yang kedua berasal dari Sehun. Tetapi siapa orang lain itu? Seingat Baekhyun, ketika ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun untuk membangunkan si boneka. Tidak ada satu tamupun yang datang ke rumah ini, bahkan jika ada tamu kenapa tamu itu harus pergi ke lantai tiga? Yang jelas-jelas ruang tamu berada di lantai satu.

Ketika Sehun bertanya kepadanya apa dia baik-baik saja, Baekhyun derap langkah kaki yang pertama bukanlah sesuatu yang baik dan bagus untuknya. Setidaknya Baekhyun bersyukur dengan kehadiran Sehun saat itu mungkin sesuatu yang tidak baik itu tidak jadi melakukan hal aneh pada dirinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang, ketika kakinya ingin menginjak anak tangga ke tiga ia teringat akan sesuatu. Sehun sudah pulang dan saat ini ia tengah sendirian di rumah tua yang besar serta jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Jika ia berteriak ribuan kalipun tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Lalu bagaimana jika sesuatu yang tidak baik itu menganggunya?

Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mundur, dengan tergesa-gesa kembali ke dapur, mencari benda tajam yang dapat melindungi dirinya dari sesuatu yang tidak baik itu. Ketika pisau sudah berada di tangan, ia menaiki anak tangga dengan pelan, takut langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi hingga sesuatu yang tidak baik itu mendengar langkahnya dan menyerangnya.

Baekhyun menarik selimut Chanyeol setelah ia membaringkan tubuh boneka itu di atas tempat tidur. Ini memang belum waktunya Chanyeol untuk tidur siang, tetapi mengingat tentang sesuatu di lantai tiga membuat Baekhyun takut dan memutuskan untuk menidurkan Chanyeol. Setelah selesai mengurus Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan diliputi rasa takut berjalan tergesa masuk kedalam kamarnya. Gadis itu dengan cepat mengunci pintu kamarnya dan langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mengigil karena ketakutan dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Pisau tajam dengan gagang berwarna hitam masih setia berada digenggamannya.

Selama satu jam Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh diselimuti selimut dan tangan yang menggenggam erat pisau, namun selama itu juga ia tidak mendengar apapun. Suara langkah kaki, suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras atau sura benda terjatuh. Tidak ada satupun dari ketiga itu yang ditangkap oleh telinganya. Rasa takut itu berganti menjadi penasaran. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apakah benar di lantai tiga tidak ada orang? Atau memang ada orang seperti dugaannya?

Setelah meyakinkan diri untuk tidak takut gadis itu mulai melangkah keluar kamar. ia masih mendapati pintu kamar Chanyeol tertutup seperti sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Nafasnya semakin memburu ketika dirinya sudah berada di lantai tiga. Ini seperti _déjà vu_ baginya, berdiri di ujung lorong dengan tangan memegang pisau.

Kaki Baekhyun kembali bergerak, menysurui lorong memanjang yang gelap walaupun matahari masih tegak di atas. Tidak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk menyinari karena tidak ada satupun jendela bahkan lubang udara di sepanjang lorong ini.

Mungkin karena saat sebelumnya ketika dirinya naik kelantai atas hanya terpaku pada kamar yang berada di tengah, ia tidak menyadari jika kamar yang tepat berada di samping kiri dan kanan kamar yang ada di tengah pintunya terbuka. Masing-masing menampakkan kamar kosong yang berdebu dan suram, dengan dua jendela di kamar sebelah kanan—seperti kamar Chanyeol—dan satu jendela di kamar sebelah kiri. Jendela-jendela itu begitu kotor sehingga cahaya matahari yang masih begitu kuat hanya bisa menerobos masuk samar-samar, bahkan di kamar sebelah kiri sama sekali tidak ada cahaya yang dapat menerobos masuk.

Tubuh Baekhyun mendekat, menghampiri kamar di sisi kanan. Ia tidak masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu. Menjelajah kamar itu hanya dengan matanya, tubuhnya enggan untuk masuk kedalam kamar. di kamar itu ada sebuah ranjang _single_ dengan seprei bercorak tokoh _elmo_. Baekhyun pikir mungkin dulunya kamar ini ditempati oleh anak-anak. Tak ingin berlama-lama memerhatikan kamar itu, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri kamar yang berada di tengah. Terakhir kali saat ia naik bersama Sehun, pintu kamar dengan corak kuno dan sedikit bekas terbakar itu terkunci rapat. Baekhyun terpaku memandang pintu yang ganjil itu, bertanya-tanya rahasia apa kiranya yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Tangannya dengan ragu menggapai gagang pintu, ketika di putarnya gagang pintu itu, gadis itu terkejut saat mendapati ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Baekhyun sungguh terkejut, saat itu seingatnya pintu terkunci lalu kenapa sekarang tidak? Kenapa saat ia sendiri—tidak sedang bersama Sehun—pintu itu terbuka dan ketika ia bersama pria itu, pintu ini terkunci? Seolah-olah pintu ini tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk masuk bersama orang lain.

Mata Baekhyun menjelajah kamar bagian tengah, tubuhnya masih diam tidak berniat untuk masuk. Kamar bagian tengah ini tidak seperti kamar lainnya, kamar ini tampak bersih, tidak ada debu yang singgah pada barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya. Sama seperti yang ada di dalam mimpinya, kamar ini penuh dengan barang anak-anak. Ragu-ragu ia melangkah masuk dan tidak mendapati apapun di kamar ini, dugaannya tentang ada sesuatu yang buruk di lantai tiga sungguh meleset karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada di lantai tiga.

Baekhyun langsung tertarik pada kotak berwarna coklat yang tampak seperti peti harta karun yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan, ia menghampiri kotak itu dan mencoba membukanya. Namun kotak itu tetap tidak terbuka. Kepalanya bergerak kekiri dan kanan, berusaha mencari keberadaan kunci milik kotak berwarna coklat itu dan iya menemukannya. Tepat berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

Secepat mungkin ia mengambil kunci dan membuka kotak. Isinya penuh dengan barang-barang anak kecil, mulai dari pakaian, mainan hingga album foto. Tangannya tergerak untuk membawa keluar album foto. Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang dan tangannya mulai membuka album.

Hanya sedikit foto yang ada di album itu, hanya ada 5 foto dan sisanya di biarkan kosong begitu saja. Pada foto pertama, menampakkan foto seorang bayi laki-laki dengan selimut biru muda menyelimuti tubuhnya. Di sampingnya berdiri anak laki-laki dengan senyum lebar. Di bawah foto itu ada tulisan, seperti ucapan rasa syukur.

" _ **Terima kasih untuk Chanyeol kami yang hadir di dunia. Ayah, ibu dan kakak menyayangimu."**_

Dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menebak jika bayi itu adalah Chanyeol dan laki-laki kecil di sampingnya adalah si sulung. Lalu di foto kedua, ada anak laki-laki yang tampaknya baru saja belajar berjalan dengan Nyonya dan Tuan Park yang berjaga di belakang. Di bawahnya kembali terdapat tulisan.

" _ **Chanyeol bisa berjalan dan kakak dengan bangga mengabadikannya di kamera, terima kasih kakak."**_

Baekhyun tersenyum, hatinya menghangat, keluarga ini pastinya dulu merupakan keluarga bahagia. Lalu pada foto ketiga, ada foto anak laki-laki—sudah membesar—dengan pakaian tampak digunakan juga oleh boneka Chanyeol saat Baekhyun baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Tuan Park, tapi anehnya di dalam foto ini wajah Chanyeol tidak seceria sebelumnya. Ia berekspresi datar. Lalu di foto keempat Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak membulatkan matanya. Adiknya, adik satu-satunya yang di miliki oleh Baekhyun berdiri menggandeng tangan milik anak laki-laki—yang Baekhyun yakini Chanyeol—di sampingnya.

Di foto itu, adiknya menggunakan gaun berwarna biru langit dengan renda putih mengelilingi lehernya. Baekhyun ingat jika gaun itu adalah gaun terakhir yang dipakai adiknya sebelum adiknya di laporkan menghilang. Diambilnya foto yang terdapat adiknya lalu menjatuhkan begitu saja album foto milik Chanyeol. Dengan langkah lebar ia keluar itu dan sedikit berlari ketika ia sampai di lorong kamarnya.

Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Sehun, ia ingin menghubungi laki-laki itu dan bertanya sesuatu agar mendapatkan petunjuk. Kenapa adiknya berada di dalam foto bersama Chanyeol?

"Kuharap kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini Sehun.."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk~ udah lama ya gak update, yang nunggi FF ini mana suaranya? Nih saya update, lebih panjang dan membosankan dan bikin mual. Udah panjang, kebanyakan cuman narasi, bahasa susah di mengerti pula, semoga gak muntah ya bacanya. Buat yang belum bisa nebak, di chap ini udah bisa nebak beloom? Semoga chap yang membosankan dan membingungkan ini setidak dapat memberikan gambaran untuk kalian.**

 **Beteweh, mau bilang kalo drabble resmi pindah ke wattpad—belum di update sih—rencananya itu di pindahin biar gampang updatenya huehue.. yang mau baca—kira-kira kemungkinan tengah malam saya update—drabble penuh ketegangan—saya memutuskan untuk buat itu jadi full horror, dkk—silahkan berkunjung ke wattpad saya dengan U-name** _ **Bunnie_B.**_

 **Beteweh egen, ff saya yang PISANG itu udah END loh bukan TBC. Kemarin hilang fokus jadi yah gitu TT_TT. Maaf yaa~**

 **Jangan lupa review ya^^**

 _ **Thanks for**_

 _ **Hanie Choi, Jang Ha Na, ppai, HappyBubble, istiqomahpark01, baekkieaerii, (**_ _tenooot~ salah_ _ **), Chanbaekhunlove, rly, Yuanita, yousee, abcbcbcd (**_ _Sebentar lagi muncul kok^^ di tunggu aja ya_ _ **), danactebh, twelvenad (**_ _Yoo~ salam kenal juga^^_ _ **), Baekhyun Cantik (**_ _huee kenapa masih bingung? Semoga di chap ini gak bingung lagi ya^^_ _ **), Fujisaki B-Rabbit New (**_ _gak sepenuhnya meleset kok^^ ada yang bener, tepat malah. Kaget saya bacanya karena yang atu itu tepat._ _ **), Shutterstock, uchihasekarada3 (**_ _salam kenal juga^^_ _ **), Chel VL (**_ _iya inget, tapi sayangnya Chan bukan kakak Baek :(_ _ **), Byun Jaehyunee (**_ _wkwk, ini genrenya bukan horor loh say._ _ **), ChanMija, baekichu, zenbaek, ChanNhye (**_ _eh iya, maaf buat kemarin. Reviewnya ketiban sama yang lain. Maaf ya~_ _ **), keenz, gloriadelafenni (**_ _hehe, makasih-makasih^^ semoga chap ini memberikan gambaran ya^^_ _ **), Park Beichan, leorna, Evryanaca.**_


	7. The Real Chanyeol

Baekhyun menatap gerbang rumah keluarga Park dengan gelisah, menanti kedatangan Sehun yang sejak tadi tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat secarik foto yang tadi ditemukannya. Dipandanginya kembali foto itu, alis tebal nan hitamnya menyatu, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkin yang terjadi kenapa foto itu bisa diambilo.

"Apa Chanyeol dan Jihyun saling mengenal?" gadis itu menggumam. "Atau.. jangan-jangan keluarga Park juga turut mengenal keluargaku?" tepat setelahnya pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Park terbuka dan mobil sedan berwarna hitam muncul.

Itu Sehun!

Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun menghampiri mobil Sehun ketika mobil itu berhenti. "Sehun! Sehun!"

"Kenapa Baek? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini," Baekhyun menyodorkan foto yang ditemukannya. "Aku menemukan foto ini di lantai 3, di kamar paling atas dan ini," ia menunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang memakai gaun berwarna biru. "Ini adikku Sehun, adikku berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan mereka foto bersama!"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang, entahlah, Baekhyun sangat sulit mengartikan apa maksud dari pandangan Sehun yang diberikan untuknya. "Sehun," Baekhyun kembali memanggil.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi, mengadah menatap langit yang berwarna gelap.

"Langit semakin gelap," laki-laki itu berhenti berbicara sejenak. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di dalam," ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang berat dan menyeramkan.

Perasaan takut segera menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun ketika gadis itu mendengar suara berat dan mengerikan milik Sehun. "Sehun, _are you okay?_ " gadis itu bertanya, yang ditanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang bertanya, matanya menatap tajam Baekhyun, terasa begitu mengerikan saat mata sipit dengan pupil hitam gelap itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku bilang masuk ya masuk!" Sehun berteriak.

Dengan tergesa-gesa sekaligus ketakutan, gadis itu masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di sana memandang pintu kediaman Tuan Park dengan senyum mengerikan.

" _ **Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya.**_ "

* * *

 **Chanyeol**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

" _ **Namanya Chanyeol dan dia anak yang selalu mematuhi aturan."**_

 **.**

 **Warning: TYPO! GS for uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya tak berani memandang Sehun yang saat ini berdiri menghadap ke perapian. Mata sipitnya sesekali memandang boneka Chanyeol yang ikut duduk di sampingnya, jari-jarinya yang lentik meremas kuat pinggiran sofa bercorak bunga milik keluarga Park.

Gadis itu sangat ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara, bertanya kembali kenapa sang adik bisa berfoto bersama Chanyeol? Tetapi sayangnya gadis itu tidak berani. Semenjak Sehun membentaknya tadi, mendadak ia merasa takut pada laki-laki tinggi dengan kulit pucat itu. ia merasa jika Sehun yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Sehun yang lain, bukan Sehun yang selama ini dia kenal.

"Kau mau tau sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya.

Dengan penuh semangat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang dengan lekat punggung Sehun yang dilapisi dengan kemeja berwarna hitam. "Ya, kenapa adikku bisa berfoto bersama Chanyeol? Apa mereka saling mengenal? Atau apakah orang tua kami saling mengenal? Apakah kau tau sesuatu tentang itu Sehun?"

Sehun tertawa, meremehkan, kedua jarinya yang panjang saling mengait satu sama lain, senyum sinis ia keluarkan. Menganggap jika pertanya Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Kau itu bodoh Baekhyun, seharusnya kau dengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita tua itu! seharusnya kau tidak usah kembali ke Bucheon!"

"A-apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Karena dengan begitu, sama saja kau yang dengan suka rela mengantarkan nyawamu pada kami."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya tepat ketika seorang laki-laki bertubuh tambun memasuki ruang tamu. Rambut pria itu hitam, panjang dan ikal. Wajahnya mungkin akan terlihat begitu tampan jika saja tidak penuh dengan debu dan luka, baju yang dipakainya terlihat begitu kusam dan juga bau. Pria itu tidak menggunakan sepatu membuat Baekhyun dapat melihat kuku kakinya yang panjang dan hitam. Sungguh pria ini terlihat begitu kacau dan tidak waras di mata Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan cantik, dia Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya dan dia _**adikku**_."

Tepat setelah Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut, sesuatu yang berat dan kuat memukul bagian belakang tubuhnya hingga gadis itu jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah langsung mencium lantai. Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menutup matanya hal yang terakhir kali dilihatnya adalah pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu berjalan menghampirinya, berjongkok di hadapannya sambil memanggil namanya.

" _ **Baekhyun?"**_

Dan selanjutnya ia tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Holaaa~~ eaaak udah lama banget ya gak update? Sekalinya update pendek banget? He he he maaf. Bener deh maaaf banget. Udah berbulan-bulan gak nulis *eak* sekalinya nulis cuman segini jadinya ya, maaf.**

 **Jadi siapa yang masih nunggu ff ini? gimana penasarannya udah kejawab?**

 **Mumpung dirikuh sudah libur kuliah, rencananya mau bayar hutang. Hutang semua FF yang belum lunas, lumayan libur 3 bulan.**

 **Okeh-oke jangan lupa review ya, yang masih bingung dengan FF ini bentar lagi T-A-M-A-T kok. Tenang-tenang. Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, sampai ketemu di lain FF^^**

 _ **Thanks for,**_

 _ **Elfviliebe, istrichanbaek (**_ _hay juga kamu, ini udah dilanjut. Maaf ya telat^^_ _ **), CHANBAEK FOREVER (**_ _udah kebongkar dua di sini, sisanya tunggu chap selanjutnya ya^^_ _ **), Fansgirlnyaexo (**_ _iya ini remake dari film The Boys, tapi alurnya "agak beda" dari filmnya._ _ **), ellyoonji, BaekHill, 9292, dyllaanst (**_ _wiiih, direcomendasi dari sapose nih? Jadi tersajung . Bacanya malam aja atuh, jangan siang gak serem kuuk._ _ **), misslah, zenbaek (**_ _kalo ini udah ngedong belum?_ _ **), bbaekhyuuuuuuuniiieee (**_ _U-namenya subhanallah naak_ _ **), Freakyducky04, baekkieaerii, Arum364, Byun Jaehyunee (**_ _bukan horror atuh baby (?)_ _ **), Jang Ha Na (**_ _udah kejawab belum rasa penasarannya?_ _ **), , Baekhyun Cantik (**_ _jujur nak, reviewmu adalah yang paling diriku suka, mama bangga sama kamu nak._ _ **), parkobyunxo (**_ _yups, kakak *cieilahkakak* emang gak sepenuhnya ngambil alur dari film dan bedanya di film itu brahms anak tunggal sementara di sini Chanyeol itu punya kakak. Yang kamu sebutin itu udah bener kok, mak bapaknya si brahms itu bunuh diri ya karena gak tahan sama kelakuan psychonya dia. Terus ya dia emang masih idup jadi mungkin pas gretta nusuk dia pake obeng dianya gak mati dan dia nyembuhin dirinya sendiri. Taulah gimana fisik orang psycho kan? Nah soal yang dia sembunyi di balik dinding itu, aduh susah ngejelasinnya. Tapi semacam dia emang udah ditempatkan di sana sama ortunya cause buat nutupin dia kalo dia itu udah mati akibat kebakaran itu. jeng-jeng~_ _ **), GENDUT (**_ _ini chanyeolnya udah muncul looh_ _ **), aiddasoliha, sherli898, Loyh, Chanbaekhunlove, Adndpwh (**_ _ini udah dibuka looh, tapi gak janji endingnya Chanbaek_ _ **), Happybubble (**_ _maaf banget ngaret ya updatenya, sibuk banget itu soalnya. Karena ini udah libur jadi janji deh buat fast up^^_ _ **), Istri Park Ganteng Chanyeol (**_ _U-namenya luar biasa, btw udah kejawabkan Chan adek siapa._ _ **), , Chel VL, , Fujisaki B-Rabbit New, CB046194, pinkeury (**_ _bukan say, ff ini tetap di sini tapi ff author yang lain dipindahin di wattpad_ _ **).**_


End file.
